


Taking care of the distraction

by katychan666



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Jace keeps interrupting Magnus' and Alec's sexy times, M/M, Magnus is sick of Jace getting in a way, Most of this is just smut, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Shameless Smut, Smut, and a very bad attempt at humour at the end, kind of, so he teaches him a lesson
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-16
Updated: 2017-07-16
Packaged: 2018-12-02 23:11:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,098
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11519478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/katychan666/pseuds/katychan666
Summary: Jace interrupts Magnus and Alec yet again just when things get heated. Living with the Wayland boy, Magnus is slowly getting sick of him, so he makes sure that Jace won't interrupt their alone time together ever again.





	Taking care of the distraction

**Author's Note:**

> Hello ^^  
> I've started writing this a while back and only now finished it xD  
> I don't know, it's not a lot, but I just wanted to have an excuse to write some Malec smut again. It's been... So long :')  
> Anyway, I'm going on a vacation tomorrow, so I won't be able to write for a week or so OTL So, there will be no new works for a while, which kind of sucks since I'm writing like every day. It'll be a struggle, but at the same time, I need a break... I think.  
> Anyway, I hope you're going to enjoy this ^^

There was a knock at the door and Magnus just peaked out of the kitchen, too busy to actually walk to the entrance door to see who it was. So, he just snapped his fingers, opening the door with magic and then sighed. Thinking that it was one of the clients, he sighed and shook his head. Finally, he thought that he would be able to have a peaceful evening without any interruptions – Jace – when he could just relax and have a drink or two. But, of course, even at that one time that the Wayland boy decided to go out, he had to get interrupted! Grumpily, he said something to himself and then rolled his eyes when the person stepped through the door and closed it.

“Come in,” said Magnus and then poured himself a glass of drink that he was making himself just when he was interrupted by the person. “I’m in the kitchen, you might wait for me in the sitting room. I’ll be with you in a few moments and-” started Magnus, but then stopped talking when he saw Alexander peaking into the kitchen and all of his bad mood was gone in a blink of an eye. He forgot all about his drink and walked closer to his boyfriend, kissing him softly and happily. “What are you doing here? Aren’t you supposed to be in a meeting?”

Alec brightly smiled at the older one and just shrugged, sighing happily once their kiss was broken. “Yes, but Izzy decided to cover for me,” said Alec and pressed his lips together. “Well, I asked her if she could fill in for me. When Jace called me to tell me that he’s gonna be out for the evening, I decided to come here,” said the Shadowhunter, who didn’t want to waste any time with Jace being out for the evening. Ever since Jace started staying at Magnus’, their already very limited time together got even lesser and Alec was dying to spend some time alone with his boyfriend.

“Oh,” said Magnus, amused and waggled playfully his eyebrows, walking closer to the younger one, a playful smirk appearing on his lips. He was glad to hear that, because he was quite disappointed when Alec told him that he was supposed to have a meeting that day, especially after he learned that Jace wasn’t going to be there. Happy to have Alec all to himself, Magnus bit into his lower lip and gently pressed Alec against the counter, trapping him in between himself and the counter by placing his hands onto each side of Alec. “Isabelle is a good sister for covering for you,” said Magnus happily and Alec’s throat suddenly got very dry when he found himself trapped in place. However, he didn’t mind it one bit.

“Yeah,” said Alec painfully slowly, but then chuckled when he felt Magnus pressing against his body with his own one and a small gasp escaped the Shadowhunter’s mouth, but he remained collected enough.

“So, you’re mine for the entire evening?” asked Magnus slyly and Alec quickly nodded, not having any intentions of returning back that day, since he wanted to spend the entire night over at Magnus’ anyway. “Lovely,” responded Magnus with a smirk and then leaned up just a bit, so that he could kiss Alec again. The younger didn’t hesitate to return the kiss and he melted right against Magnus when he was kissed, applying more pressure to the kiss, gasping softly as he leaned his head to the side, so that he could kiss Magnus properly, deeply. Magnus almost smiled when he felt the eagerness in the kiss and a teasing smile remained on his lips once they parted. “Eager, are we, Mr. Lightwood?” asked Magnus softly and Alec just said something under his breath; he quite liked it when Magnus called him like that and that wasn’t really a secret to the warlock.

“Can I…” stammered Alec, but then his voice trailed off and he had to clear his throat before he continued speaking, swallowing thickly at the process. With a smirk on his face, Magnus observed how flustered his boyfriend was, but he said nothing, allowing Alec to take his time in saying what he wanted to say. “Can I stay for the night?” slowly Alec asked and Magnus nodded without even thinking twice about it.

“You can stay as long as you want, darling. You’re always welcome here,” whispered Magnus against Alec’s lips and the younger one just beamed with joy, his cheeks heating up just a little bit. He then moved closer to Magnus and placed his hands onto the warlock’s shoulders, gripping them gently, before his hands travelled lower and stopped onto Magnus’ hips, moving the warlock tighter to himself and an amused expression came upon Magnus’ face. “We finally get to spend some much needed time alone, huh?” he asked and Alec just nodded, cupping Magnus’ face and he kissed him gently, his fingers going up to the other’s hair and he gently tugged onto it, making Magnus smirk at the process. He loved when the other played with his hair like that.

“God, I missed this,” whispered Alec once they parted, but before he got the chance to say something else, he was stopped in midsentence when Magnus literally attacked his lips again. Even though Magnus allowed Alec to usually make the first move, he couldn’t hold himself back anymore. It’s been too long since they were alone together and his body was missing feeling Alec’s against his. Something was telling him that Alec must’ve felt the same, because the Shadowhunter didn’t complain at all and even deepened their kiss, chasing Magnus’ lips when he’d try to break their kiss.

They kissed and kissed, stopping just for a second or so, so that they could get much needed air into their lungs. Magnus softly laughed when Alec turned them around, so that Magnus was now the one who was pressed against the counter, the younger one’s body literally on fire when he pressed against Magnus’ firm body, feeling Magnus’ fingers running up and down his back sent shivers up his spine. His little gasp was enough for Magnus to take the advantage of the situation and he slowly slipped his tongue inside of Alec’s mouth, exploring and tasting the warmth of the hunter’s mouth, sucking onto his tongue, Alec’s little mewl making his smirk reappear.

“Mmm,” moaned Magnus shamelessly into Alec’s mouth, knowing exactly what he was doing to the other, Alec’s head spinning and he moved his tongue as well, their tongues battling for dominance, teeth clashing. It was a battle that Magnus decided to lose for a change and he leaned back against the counter, enjoying the way that Alec’s body was being pressed against his. Only then he realised how much he missed the hunter’s closeness and he gasped when he felt Alec’s hands on his hips. Hesitantly, Alec bit into Magnus’ lower lip, holding it in between his teeth for a few seconds, careful enough not to hurt him. The little pain that Magnus felt was anything but painful and he found it such a turn on.

“Look,” stammered Alec, giving Magnus another kiss. Once they finally broke their kiss, Alec’s face was flushed into deep shades of red, while Magnus’ usually perfect hair was a mess, not that he minded it. “I, uh,” whispered the Shadowhunters and dragged his teeth over his bruised lip. “I didn’t come here to, um… I mean, yeah, I’d love to, but I don’t want you to think that I’m only after sex and-”

Magnus knew what Alec was trying to let him know, so he just nodded and kissed Alec softly. However, he was too turned on to actually think rationally, so he decided to go the heck with rationally. His eyes were focused on Alec’s perfect, puckered lips, feeling a burning sensation to feel them on him and he just gasped when he found himself growing painfully hard. “Darling, it’s been so long,” whispered Magnus. “I want you,” whispered Magnus then and Alec was visibly shook by his words, his eyes filling with hunger.

“What do you want me to do, Magnus?” gasped Alec and then closed his eyes as Magnus reached up with his knee and let out a chuckle of amusement when he felt that Alec was already hard as well. Alec chewed on his lower lip and gripped the counter, Magnus placing his hand onto Alec’s hip, but then his fingers moved lower, grazing against Alec’s still clothed erection. Alec bit into his lower lip and let out a small, strangled moan, Magnus slowly turned them around, so that Alec was now pressed against the counter yet again.

“Nothing. For a change, let me take care of you,” purred Magnus against Alec’s lips and with his eyes wide opened Alec observed how Magnus dropped onto his knees in front of him. “I’ll make you feel so good, my dear Alexander,” said Magnus playfully. “I know just how much you _love_ it when I do things like this for you.”

Magnus’ words and the fact that he was already kneeling in front of him, almost made Alec moan and he ran his tongue over his lower lip as he watched the older one. Finally not caring anymore now that he knew that Magnus wanted him as badly as he did, Alec placed his fingers under Magnus' chin, lifting his head a bit and Alec then ran his thumb over the warlock's lower lip, slightly parting his lips apart. "Magnus," he then breathed out and his eyes darkened with hunger. Before Magnus could actually do anything, Alec was saying his name and tilting his chin back. He let him part his lips, dragging his tongue over his bottom one; letting it graze the tip of the Shadowhunter’s finger, making Alec’s cock stir up even more in his boxers. Wanting to feel those sinful lips on him, Alec quickly placed his hands on top of his belt and started clumsily undoing it.

Magnus sat back on his knees, hands roaming over Alec's thighs while he began to undo his own belt. He watched intently, eyes particularly focused on the length of the other's fingers. They were just so… long, Magnus’ own cock twitching at the desire to feel them inside of him. Magnus couldn't help but have dirty thoughts about him. Patience, he then reminded himself. They were going to get to that part as well. Soon. First, he wanted to make Alec feel good.

Magnus then eagerly tugged Alec's jeans down after his belt had been unbuckled, mouthing over the subtle outline of the other's cock in his boxers. "Oh god... yes," said Alec when he felt Magnus' mouth on his cock and even though he was still wearing his boxers it felt so good, leaving him only want to get some more. The corner of Magnus’ lips turned upwards into a smirk, tugging one side of the dark-haired male's underwear down. Magnus had always been a tease, there was just something so satisfying about hearing someone beg for a blowjob. And he wanted to have Alec plead for him. Magnus started to kiss over his hipbone, sucking a mark into it.

Burning warmth spread from Alec’s stomach throughout his entire body. The smirk on Magnus’ lips had to be one of the most attractive things that Alec had ever seen and he buried his fingers into Magnus' hair when he felt his lips sucking at his hipbone, leaving him completely breathless. When Magnus looked up again, his eyes were unglamoured and Alec was sure that he could come at that exact moment. While he appreciated his teasing, he wished that the other could move quicker; the need to touch his neglected member was slowly driving him insane. "Magnus," he spoke, his breathing rapid and uneven. "Hurry up... please."

“Your wish is my command,” said Magnus with a grin. That was all it took for Magnus to yank Alec's boxers the rest of the way down, exhaling softly at the sight. Alec’s cock was hard and heavy, leaking precum already, Magnus giving his own cock a gentle squeeze as well, because _wow._ He looked up and saw that Alec’s hazel eyes were practically begging him to continue and he wasted no time. Magnus wet his lips eagerly, wrapping a hand around the base of his cock. He gave it a few test pumps before flicking his tongue across the tip, letting his tongue lick a sloppy circle around the perimeter of it. He grinned, ducking his head down to take more of Alec in his mouth. He easily lowered his lips around his length, moving his head from side to side. Magnus hollowed his cheeks slightly, eyes locked on Alec's the entire time. He promised to make him feel good, and that's exactly what he was going to do.

Alec loudly gasped as his cock was no longer confined within his boxers and swallowed thickly as Magnus' fingers were wrapped around him. By the time that Magnus had taken his length fully inside his mouth, Alec was moaning out his name yet again. The Shadowhunter was embarrassed that he lost his self-control so easily, but at the same, it’s been a while. He gently ran his fingers through his hair as Magnus kept looking up at him and then tugged onto it, pushing him a bit closer. Magnus couldn't help but let a little groan around Alec's cock when his hair was tugged at, forcing himself to swallow down more of the other. The way that he was looking at him send the adrenaline rush through his body and he had to remind himself to breathe; the look was that intense.

"This feels so fucking good," heard himself say Alec, who wasn't used to swearing, but he didn't care for that at that time. His mind was completely filled with Magnus and how good he was making him feel. Magnus pulled off slightly to take a breath, nibbling along the side the other’s member. The warlock then soothed the sensitive flesh with his tongue, licking from base to tip a few times. He kept his hands on Alec's hips, making sure his body stayed pressed back against the kitchen counter.

Magnus then took Alec in his mouth again, starting to bob his head at a quick pace. He slid one of his palms over Alec's thigh, fingers slipping between his legs to cup his balls while he sucked.  The Shadowhunter let his head fall back a bit, his eyes fluttered shut as he slowly started rocking his hips. Magnus could keep up with the slow pace Alec was rocking his hips at, meeting the Shadowhunter's thrusts with his mouth.

“Magnus,” moaned out the younger one and reached down, gently touching Magnus’ face with his shaky fingers. At that moment, Magnus’ eyes were tightly shut, tears gathering in the corners of his eyes as Alec quickened the pace of his thrusts, but the Shadowhunters was sure to be gentle enough to not push too far in. He could feel his cock hitting the back of Magnus’ throat and the older one gagged, but didn’t stop sucking, eagerly moaning, and sending vibrations down Alec’s sensitive member. “Look at me,” said Alec hoarsely, licking his lower lip, gripping onto the counter tighter with his free hand when Magnus’ eyes found his. Magnus’ glamour was there, but was gone in the next second, only to reappear again. That made Alec smirk; Magnus was too turned to have his magic under control. “Drop the glamour, Magnus. I want to see your beautiful eyes again,” was Alec’s next order and just who was Magnus to deny his boyfriend of what he wanted.

Magnus almost smirked when he heard that and his glamour was down, his gold eyes dark with hunger, making shivers run up Alec’s spine, his cock eagerly twitching in Magnus’ hot mouth. The warlock could tell that the other was close, so he took him out of his mouth, making sure to let out a loud, lewd ‘pop’, Alec’s cheeks reddening again. “Feels good, Alexander?” asked Magnus softly, his voice raspy and his mouth was still buzzing. Alec kept staring at Magnus’ swollen lips, which were wrapped and stretched around his cock just a few seconds ago, gasping softly when Magnus’ fingers went around his cock again, and slowly pumping his length.

“Magnus,” stammered Alec. “Stop teasing,” he said and leaned against the counter, whimpering when Magnus squeezed his hold around his cock, making it unable for Alec to stop himself from thrusting back into the warlock’s palm. Hot and bothered as he was, Alec knew that he wouldn’t last long. He hadn’t gotten off in weeks, so he could really help himself. “I’m close, so please-”

“Already?” asked Magnus, genuinely surprised, but Alec could sense a bit of a teasing tone in that question as well. Magnus felt quite satisfied with himself that he was able to turn Alec into a mess already and even though he knew it’s been a while, he was a bit disappointed when Alec announced that he was close. However, the smirk was soon back on his lips and he hummed in amusement. They had the entire evening for themselves, so they had all the time that they needed.

“Hey,” whined Alec and puffed his cheeks. “It’s been a while and… ah-” started complaining Alec, but then let out a loud moan of surprise when Magnus ducked his head down again, licking a thick strip underside his cock, swirling his cock around the tip of it and then chuckled when he looked up to see Alec.

“I know, Alexander, I know,” whispered Magnus and kissed Alec’s hipbone. “You poor thing, it must’ve been rough on you,” said the warlock, lazily stroking Alec’s cock with his hand. Alec’s toes were curling and he gritted his teeth. Magnus was the devil and he loved it. “Should I make you come?” asked Magnus and leaned up a bit, his tongue travelling from Alec’s hipbone, to the other’s navel, taking a great pleasure in feeling Alec shivering in his arms. “Or should I just tease you a bit longer?”

“Magnus-”

“What, darling?” crooned Magnus, a tiny smirk on his lips.

“Please,” stammered Alec. “I want to come,” he heard himself say.

“Beg for it,” ordered Magnus, who was determined to make Alec beg for it and the younger one, who was far too gone, only nodded.

“Magnus, please, make me come,” whispered Alec, Magnus almost coming hands free at Alec’s sinful prayer and he just eagerly nodded, ducked his head down and took Alec back into his mouth. It didn’t take too long for the Nephilim to reach his peak, coming hard when Magnus took him at the back of his throat, squeezing him so perfectly. Alec came with a loud yelp of Magnus’ name, releasing his load at the back of the other’s throat. Magnus’ eyes widened and he closed his eyes tightly, making sure not to spill even a drop, licking his lips when he slowly took Alec’s deflating cock out of his mouth and he waggled with his eyebrows, wiping his mouth with his fingers.

“Shit,” whispered Alec and pulled Magnus onto his legs, pressing him against the counter and attacked his lips. He wrinkled his nose when he could taste himself on the other’s tongue, but at the same time he found it extremely arousing. “T-that was-”

“You came so much,” said Magnus against Alec’s lips, licking along his lower one, his own body now aching release. “Just how pent up were you?” asked Magnus with amusement and then bit into his lower lip. His breath shook when Alec reached up with his fingers and gently traced his lower one with his thumb, which turned the warlock on even more. He _loved_ Alec’s long and slender fingers, flicking his tongue over Alec’s thumb. The Shadowhunter froze when Magnus held his hand and then greedily sucked onto one of his fingers, gently grazing it with his teeth as he pulled it out his mouth. “I can’t wait to feel these inside of me.”

“I, um,” started Alec and he could feel himself growing hard again at Magnus’ words. “Magnus,” moaned Alec out. “I want to-”

“Me too, Alexander,” crooned Magnus against Alec’s lips and chuckled when he saw that his boyfriend was hard again. Perfect. Without thinking twice, he quickly turned around and started undoing the belt on his own jeans. “Hurry up,” urged Magnus when Alec stepped closer and helped Magnus with taking his jeans down. Just before the two could get any further, the door of Magnus’ apartment opened and Alec literally jumped and Magnus cursed loudly when he heard the Wayland boy.

“Magnus!” yelled out Jace, who stepped inside of the apartment and Magnus just let out a big sigh of annoyance. He wasn’t annoyed, no, he was pissed. “Hey, where are you? I’m sorry to bother, but I’ve forgotten my wallet,” announced the blond one and Alec just wished that he could make his parabatai disappear. He loved his brother, he did, but for the love of God, did he have to ruin _this_?! “Magnus, have you seen it?!”

Magnus glanced to the right and rolled his eyes when he saw Jace’s wallet on the table. It didn’t take too long for the blond to come into the kitchen, his eyes wide when he saw the scene in front of his eyes. When he stepped inside of the kitchen, he found a very angry Magnus and a very embarrassed Alec, who was in a hurry with pulling up his jeans and doing his belt. Deadly silence fell in between them and Jace felt the temperature of the room dropping when he looked at Magnus.

“Did… did I interrupt something?” asked Jace, even though judging by the blush on Alec’s face, the answer was very obvious and even the blond wished that he could disappear for walk in on them at such a time. Jace flinched when Magnus stepped closer to him, fearing for his soul when he dared to finally look the warlock into his eyes. He then looked onto his left and finally noticed his wallet. “Oh, here it is. I’ll just get it and be on my-”

Before Jace could take the wallet, Magnus grabbed it from the table and narrowed his eyes, taking a closer look at the wallet. Determined to take a revenge out on Jace, he started thinking of ways on getting back to him and a huge smirk appeared on his face when he remembered Alec mentioning that Jace was afraid of ducks. Without saying anything, he carried the wallet to the blond, who carefully took it into his hands. “Here you go.”

“You aren’t angry that I-”

“Oh, no, not angry,” said Magnus. “Angry isn’t the exact word I would describe how I’m feeling,” he then said and then narrowed his eyes. “Now then, go, you have your wallet,” said Magnus and without being told twice, Jace walked out of the kitchen. However, before he left the apartment, Magnus snapped his fingers and turned Jace’s wallet into a duck. A loud yelp could be heard from the living room and Magnus beamed with joy.

“Magnus, what did you do?” asked Alec carefully.

“Turned Jace’s wallet into a duck,” said Magnus and Alec burst into loud laughter, Magnus laughing along as well. A loud groan was being heard from the living room and Alec laughed even harder.

“Not funny,” complained Jace.

“You’re still here?” asked Alec and Magnus winked.

“Worry not, I’ll make sure that he’s on his way out soon,” said Magnus and made the duck chase poor Jace out of the apartment and Alec just laughed when he walked out on the balcony and saw how the duck continued chasing Jace down the street. “There, this should keep him out for today,” said Magnus and then turned back to Alec. “Now, where were we?” he asked and chuckled when Alec kissed him, allowing Magnus to pull him into the bedroom where they continued from where they left off before.

Needless to say, Jace didn’t return home that night, daring to come back only when the morning came. Jace Wayland learned his lesson since the duck chased him for quite some time around the town before it turned back into a wallet and he never got in between Alec’s and Magnus’ alone time ever again.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading :)  
> Comments & opinions are well appreciated


End file.
